I'm sorry Spinelli
by Red Buster
Summary: This is my continuation of the recess episode my funny valentines. I know It's two days after Valentines day. But oh well better late then never. So please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Spinelli and all of the other girls at 3rd Street Elementary School. We're Chasing after TJ. Still mad at him for giving them those fake joke Valentine's cards. TJ ran as fast as he could. But eventually Spinelli caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. TJ was actually enjoying being tackled by Spinelli. Then once banality finally caught up to him she picked him up holding him and I head lock.

Spinelli: I got them girls. Now let's moisturize him.

TJ: please don't I'm really sorry. He said in a bagging voice.

Spinelli: it's too late for I'm sorry Buster. She said to him with an angry look on her face.

The girls then started doing all sorts of terrible things to TJ like Tied him up and putting lipstick on him and dressing him in makeup. Then eventually the bell rang and they all went to class except for TJ Who Remain tied up on the playground. Spinelli then turned around while heading back to the school with an angry face even after going through all of that. TJ was still shocked to see that his best friend and long time crush Spinelli was even more Angry than all the other girls in the school. many hours had passed and the bell had finally rang. It was the end of school. Spinelli then came back over to untie TJ even though she was still mad at him. Right before she started sometime though she gave him a very angry face. During so TJ looked into her eyes. Just to see how angry she really was at him. TJ now realized how badly he hurts his best friend's feelings. Spinelli had finally finished untying TJ. Then Spinelli threw a towel at TJ for him to wipe all the makeup and lipstick off of him. And then Spinelli walked away in Silence with the same angry look on her face. While Spinelli was walking home. She was flashback and so earlier that day in Miss croakies class when she looked into her Valentine Box and saw that she had got a Valentine from TJ. She was very shocked to see this especially after hearing what TJ had said out loud in class the previous day about Valentine's Day. But at the same time she was happy to see that she had actually got in a Valentine from her Crush especially since At first she thought that she was the only one he had got a valentine from him. she had then opened up her Valentine from TJ. And was very impressed by it especially since he had put little skulls four dots On top of each of the I's in her name. she had been blushed and smiled with joy in her heart.

Spinelli thinking in her thoughts: Oh TJ your so sweet. You really do have a crush on me just like how I have a crush on you.

But was so crushed upon learning that he had secretly given Valentine day cards to all of the girls in Miss Grotkes class. Spinelli had continued to walk home with that angry look on her face since the end of recess. TJ had eventually caught up with her.

TJ: Spinelli I know you're still mad at but.

Then Spinelli interrupted him abruptly.

Spinelli: Shut up TJ! I don't want to hear any of your excuses! I'm really mad at you! And I don't want to talk to you! So just do me a favor and stay away from me!

Spinelli then ran home. Once she got home she ran up to her room. She tried to get mind off of TJ by doing her homework. But to no avail. She started to cry over him and the valentine he gave her. She was very upset and heartbroken that her best friend hurt her feelings. Eventually her mom Flo heard her daughter crying and came knocking on her door.

Flo: Ashley honey is everything ok? You sound upset.

Spinelli: Go away!

Flo: Would it be alright if I came in?

Spinelli: I guess.

Flo opened the door. And came into her daughter's room to try and comfort her.

Flo: Honey bunny what's wrong?

Spinelli then came and sat on the bed next to her mother.

Spinelli: TJ.

Flo: What about TJ dear? TJ he seems like a nice boy. And I know you've had a crush on him since first grade.

Spinelli: That's just it. I do have a crush on him. And even gave this valentine at school today.

She then headed the valentine to her mom. Flo then readed the valentine and at first thought it was sweet.

Flo: Aw. That was so sweet of him. TJ is such a dear and very cute. It's no wonder why you've had a crush on him since the first grade.

Spinelli: Yeah well you're never gonna believe this. I thought he felt the same about me. And I also thought I was the only girl in school he gave a valentine to. But it turns out he gave valentines to all of the other girls in class too.

Flo: Well Ashley you can't expect to only give you a valentine. After all, TJ isn't your boyfriend.

Spinelli: But mom you don't understand. All those valentines he gave us. Weren't real valentines. They were joke valentines.

Flo then read the valentine again and then understood the joke.

Flo: Ok I understand now. I'm going to your dad.

Flo then went downstairs to talk with Spinelli's dad Bob about this. Then once Flo tells Bob everything Spinelli told her. He becomes very furious.

Bob: How dare TJ Detweiler play with my sweet little angels feelings like that? I'm going over to his house right now to give a piece of my mind.

As Bob tries to leave the house. Flo steps in front of him.

Flo: Now hold on a minute dear. I'm not happy with what TJ did ethier. But he's still 9 years old. Maybe what we should do talk to his parents about this.

Then Bob and Flo walk over to TJ's house and ring the doorbell. However TJ's parents don't answer the door but instead TJ's big sister Becky does.

Becky: Oh, hello mr and mrs. Spinelli. I'm sorry but I'm afraid my parents aren't home right now.

Then Bob says in an abrupt tone.

Bob: Ok then maybe we can talk to you!

Becky: Sure. Is everything alright?

Flo: actually that's why we came.

Bob: Your brother gave our Ashley a fake joke valentine.

Becky then had a stocked look on her face.

Becky: TJ did what?

Then Flo handed Becky the joke valentine and upon reading it. She became very angry with TJ and couldn't believe her own brother of all people did such a thing.

Becky: I'm really sorry about what TJ did to Ashley. Don't I'm going to have a little chat with him.

TJ was upstairs in his room sitting quietly on his bed feeling very ashamed of himself for unintentionally hurting Spinelli's feelings. Becky then comes into TJ's room without knocking and yells at him.

Becky: TJ Detweiler mr and mrs. Spinelli just showed the valentine you Ashley. And I'm happy even a little bit. I can't believe you my own brother of all people would do such a thing. Especially your own best friend. Well? What do you have to say for yourself!?

TJ: It's not you think. I really like Ashley Spinelli. I really do. Not just as a friend.

Then Becky's facial expression started to change. She saw the look in her brother's eyes. She could tell that TJ has a crush on his best friend Spinelli and was really sorry he unintentionally breaking her heart. Then she said to her brother in a calm voice.

Becky: You like ashley don't you?

TJ: Yeah I do. She's my best friend.

Becky: No I mean you. You have a crush on Spinelli. Don't you?

TJ then blushes and tries to deny it.

TJ: What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on her.

Becky: TJ I'm your sister. I can see it in your eyes. And to be honest. I kinda knew you have a crush on Ashley Spinelli since you were in first grade. I can just by looking at you every time you're around her. You're always super nice to her. You always spend more time with her then most of your other friends. You walked to school with her everyday since second grade. And you always make affectionate signs around her. Like wrapping your arms around her shoulders and putting your hand on shoulder for no reason.

So after hearing all of that. TJ gives up and confesses his crush on Spinelli.

TJ: Ok fine I admit it. I like Ashley Spinelli more than just a friend. I also have a crush on her and I've had a crush on her since the first grade. That's why I feel horrible about giving her that joke valentine.

Becky: Then why did you give that joke card?

Then TJ explains to Becky why he did it.

Becky: Oh, Well if you really feel bad about what you did. I say we go to Spinelli's together. So you can apologize to her.

TJ: Ok.

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

TJ and Becky then go over to Spinellis house. So TJ can apologize to spinelli and explain himself. Meanwhile Spinelli is upstairs in her room. With her feelings still hurt and very disappointed that not only TJ her long time secret crush not only gave valentines to all of the girls in class. But they were also joke cards. Then she starts to think in her thoughts.

Spinelli: I can't believe it. Ever since the first grade I've had a crush on TJ. And after the kiss we shared. He's all I could think about. Then when I got a valentine from him this morning. I had some hope that maybe just maybe he might feel the same way about me. But I guess I was wrong. And even after being disappointed like that. I still want him.

Then the doorbell rings. Mr. and Mrs. Spinelli answer the door to see it's TJ and his sister Becky.

Becky: Hello Mr and Mrs. Spinelli. TJ has something he would like to say to Ashley.

Mr. Spinelli shows an angry face still mad at TJ for what he did to his daughter. Mrs. Spinelli on the other hand smiles.

Flo: Ok. I'll go get her.

Flo then walks up to her daughters rooms and knocks on her door. Spinelli then opens her door.

Spinelli: Yeah Mom?

Flo: Someone's here to see you honey bunny.

Spinelli then walks downstairs with her mom. And sees it's TJ. Spinelli then shows a mad face still angry at TJ for what he did.

Spinelli: Hi TJ! She says in an abrupt tone.

TJ: Hi Spinelli. He says in a very remorseful voice.

Spinelli: What do you want?

TJ: About what happened at school today? I just wanted to say well you know.

Spinelli: I don't know.

TJ then takes a deep breath and says it.

TJ: I realize what I did was wrong and that I really hurt your feelings and I'm sorry.

Spinelli at first is reluctant to believe and accept his apology. But then sees the look in his eyes. And realizes that he truly is sorry for what did and didn't mean to hurt her feelings and break her heart. Upon realizing this Spinelli's face changes from angry to a happy smiling face.

Spinelli: Aw, What the heck TJ? I forgive you.

Then she hugs TJ and he hugs as well. While hugging each other they get that same feeling they got from the kiss. The feeling that they both like one another as more than just friends.

After hugging for a few minutes. The two say goodbye to one another.

TJ and Spinelli: You tomorrow at school.

TJ and Becky then start to walk home. Spinelli smiles as she closes the door.

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
